Frozentale
by CoolCordovaProductions
Summary: In a kingdom two brothers lived in harmony. Their names are Sans and papyrus. Sans has the ability of magic. One day Sans injured Papyrus using magic he is told to keep it a secret. When his parents die in a plane crash, and his coming-of-age to take his father's place as Royal scientist. Can he keep his magic a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Papyrus wakes up and goes to his older brother San's bed. "Sans ,Sans wake up you lazy bones", Papyrus whispers. "Go to bed Pap", Sans says back. " I can't sleep I want to play", Papyrus says. "Play by yourself", Sans says pushing his brother off of his bed. Papyrus falls to the floor and groans in annoyance. He then gets an idea. "Do you want to catch a human" Sans opens his eyes with one glowing blue. The two brothers run down the stairs and into an open ballroom,you have a lot of space to play when your Mother's the head at the Royal Guard and your father's the Royal scientist. "Ready",Sans exclaims excitedly. "Yes yes yes", says papyrus. "Okay", Sans says his hand glowing blue with magic, he summons some bones and creates a human of some sorts. "Hi I'm Frisk and I like warm hugs", Sans playfully mimics a human. I shall catch you human Papyrus chases after the fake human Sans is moving with his magic. Sans then picks Papyrus up with a bunch of Bones sticking out of the ground and Papyrus is jumping on each new pile that Sans creates. "Slow down", Sans exclaims before tripping over his feet. Papyrus begins to fall sans tries to catch him , but hits Papyrus in the face with a bone. Papyrus falls to the ground. Sans runs over to his brother seeing a huge crack on his face. "Mom Dad", he yells. Ariel and Gaster all run down to the ball room. "Sans what have you done",Gaster gasps. "It was an accident Sans",says sobbing. There's only one thing they know they can do. "Temmie Village", both parents say picking Papyrus up. They jump on a gaster blaster and ride off into the night. Passing by a small robot and lizard girl. "What was that Alphys darling",Mettaton says. "I d-don't know.M-Mettaton",Alphys answers. The pair follow the gaster blaster. They see a bunch of small dogs surrounding the skeleton family. Than a bigger dog walks to them. "Toby Fox please help my son",Gaster says holding Papyrus put to the dog. "Your lucky it wasn't his soul the soul isn't easily fixed but the head can be managed" ,Toby states. I suggest we remove all magic even memories of magic to keep him safe. "Sans, your magic has beauty in it but also great danger you must learn to control it before fear takes over",Toby tells Sans. Toby tells them to reduce the staff, lock the gates, and keep San's magic a secret. Every day after that Papyrus would go to his brothers San's door and ask him to catch a human he got multiple go aways most the time was just ignored. When Gaster andAriel had to go on a trip out of the Kingdom whenever they boarded the plane it crashed into the ocean. This left Sans when he came of age to be the royal scientist. The day was coming closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Papyrus being the early bird he is was awake before 5 a.m. getting ready for the inauguration. He was happy to see other monsters again. even if the castle wasn't completely closed off to the public the second and third floor were off-limits due to that being the living quarters of the families that occupied the castle.

He decided to take one quick Knock at his brother's door."Sans are you ready for your inaugeration today", Papyrus asked. Sans nervously said yes. Papyrus yelled in excitement at the fact that his brother actually answered him for the first time in 8 years.

Meanwhile inside of his room Sans was sitting there thinking about how the day was going to go. He found some sunglasses they'll be able to cover his eye in case they glowed blue.

He hears something outside and then he heard screaming and gunshots. He took a peek out of his window as a bullet narrowly misses his head. He's shocked to see somebody with a gun shooting at multiple people in the yard. Luckily the person who was firing didn't have good aim and nobody was hurt. Luckily the royal guard was able to catch him before anything bad happens. He pages to the downstairs area where he asks what happened it turns out it was a conspiracy theorists attempting to assassinate Sans due to a theory that he had the ability of magic.

It made sense to him why somebody would think that. He was very reclusive in fact multiple newspapers and online blogs would go crazy if he was active on his on his Fangbook or seen through the window of his room. One time a meme was created because he was seen in his room eating a hotdog. Some people were crazy enough to think of this stuff but luckily since magic hadn't been used in thousands of years people just thought the ability had gone extinct with their ancestors so nobody believed those people. He then thought of papyrus. Remembering the horrific event that happened 8 years before. The image of the bone hitting his brother's face and cracking his skull still terrifies him to this day, but he believes that he is able to control himself for the day. He decided to start getting ready he wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue blazer with dress pants and light blue dress shoes he also wore a blue tie and a blue top hat. He was actually excited to go out for the first time in 8 years. When he was stuck in his room the only thing that he was able to do is read joke books all day, and made puns to himself all day and was excited to talk to actual monsters.

It was noon, the party was going to start soon. Papyrus was extremely excited helping out everybody with the decorations and cooking the food. He stayed up all night creating a massive batch of spaghetti in order to serve to everyone. He's finishing up everything when visitors began coming in early it was mainly royalty from other lands. He was greeting everyone when one thing caught his eye it looked like a human. He went to go greet the human, " hello my name is papyrus soon-to-be head of royal guard how are you". "Hello my name is Chara how do you do",The young person said. "So what kingdom are you from it's not often we see a human here", Papyrus asked. Chara replied,"Oh I am the heir to the throne of the Overworld. Papyrus thanked Chara for their time.

At 2 o'clock the party started as everybody was let into the avoid anybody from getting too rowdy everybody involved in the inauguration ceremony was to be kept out of the party until 2:30. This included King Asgor, Queen Toriel, Prince Asriel, Sans and Papyrus.

2:30 came quickly for the monsters and everybody exited out onto the stage. King asgore came up to the podium and spoke first," hello everybody as you all know my former Royal scientist was killed in a horrific accident eight years ago. We waited for his eldest son to come of age in order to work with us as the Royal scientist. Me and my family are excited to tell you that we shall now begin the inauguration in a couple minutes. Gaster and I were very close. He helped make scientific breakthroughs for Monster illnesses and I thank him very much for that. Sans will you please walk up to the podium."

Sans was thinking about how well everything was going he talked to a few people and manage to not lose control of his magic. He walked up to the podium as King Asgore was about to bestow upon him the pin that was once owned by his father.

He was looking through the crowd exited. He then saw Chara in the crowd and remembered the game he would always play with Papyrus. He got too nervous and his eye glowed blue. He ran off of the podium and was almost to the door when Papyrus stopped him. Papyrus grabbed his hand. "Sans, where are you going", Papyrus said concerned. "Let go of me! ", Sans said his eyes closed. "Sans open your eyes and tell me why you shut me out. What are you so afraid of", Papyrus said upset at his brothers actions. "I said let GO!" Sans said shouting. Bones shot out from the ground around him almost hitting several people. Sans gasped knowing his secret was out. He opened the door and ran out of the castle. He summoned a gaster blaster jumped on its back and flew away. Right before his brother got to where he was standing. Unfortunately Sans was already gone.

 **A/N if you have any other suggestions for movie mixes please leave them in the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Papyrus and the guests were all still shocked at what just happened. Someone in the crowd yelled ," Magic! He knows magic. Magic is dangerous we have to go after him and kill him before..." Papyrus spoke above the crowd, interupting the monster. "No, there is no need to fuss. I will follow him and we shall solve this. Until then, Chara you will be in charge of my duties."

Said Papyrus sternly.

Meanwhile, Sans is trudging through the small town known as Snowdin. He ran away from his job. An angry mob would be after him soon enough. He had to get far away from them. He manages to get up to a mountain.

He realized that he wanted to be himself, he knew that no one can judge him now that he left. He built a castle out of bones, and changed his clothes into a glowing blue suit with a cape.

Papyrus rode on a small gaster blaster he summoned before leaving on his voyage. He is talking to himself ,"Sans why didn't you tell me. I would have been accepting"

He sees a small kiosk and decides to go check it out. A woman is standing at the shelf. "Hello I'm Flowey welcome to Flowey's flower shop with showers. Hi Rosey". "Hi Flowey" Rosey said back. "Haha, she's ugly. So what would you like." Flowey says to Papyrus who wasn't paying attention. Before Papyrus could say any thing he hears the door to the shop opening.

 **A\N I am still accepting cartoon/movie mixes and thank you for all of the positive feed back. Also, finals are coming soon so I won't have as much homework so I may upload more. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh another customer", said Flowey.

"Howdy" the yellow flower said. It was a robot with long black hair with pink boots and jacket and silver pants. Papyrus politely moved aside. The robot grabbed a pack of Ramon Noodles and some rope and steel cables. "Okay that will be fifty gold. Flowey said. What no 20. Said the robot. Well the cable and rope are from the winter department and we're kind of having a supply and demand issue right now so that's why it's expensive. The flower answered. Papyrus politely asked them too be a little quicker and nicer about it. The robot then said hold on let me deal with this crook here. A bunch of vines started closing in around the robot. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME", the flower said in a menacing voice. Papyrus then saw the robot get thrown out of the store. "Sorry about that so you just need some winter clothes and that's it." The flower said. "Ummmmmm" the skeleton replied

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this out also I'm still taking crossover fanfic ideas.**


End file.
